


It's That Time Of Year Again

by Mega_Randomer



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Jerez 2018, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Randomer/pseuds/Mega_Randomer
Summary: With both their contracts for next year up in the air, Jorge and Aleix start thinking about their next ride





	It's That Time Of Year Again

“It’s that time of year again.”

Aleix and Jorge had been laid out under the stars on top of Jorge’s motorhome for the past hour, watching the sun set and the bustling of the paddock decrease as people either left for a good night’s sleep or a night out celebrating. But no matter what everyone else did Jorge and Aleix always seemed to find each other’s company for the few hours on Sunday nights that they were allowed to be themselves without any media disturbances, and tonight was no different. 

The Ducati rider turned his head to look at his compatriot, his head was still trying to get over the disaster that led him to taking out his teammate and the all the drama that was kicking off behind the scenes in the Ducati garage, and yet here was Aleix once again doing his best to take Jorge’s mind of the drama by giving him something else to mull over. 

“Well I think it’s safe to say I’ll be looking for a ride elsewhere for next year” Jorge didn’t expect to be welcomed any longer in the Ducati family, not after taking Andrea out when Dovi was the rider the team was backing for the title this year. 

“They don’t know what they’ve got until it’s gone” Aleix had always supported Jorge over his move to Ducati, even when the media and the team had been losing faith, Aleix was there as the supportive boyfriend who pulled Jorge out of his head and kept giving him a reason to keep fighting for his first Ducati win. 

“It doesn’t matter, I haven’t won for them and that was the only reason they bought me. If I knew it was this hard to adapt I’d have carried on fighting with Valentino at Yamaha.” Jorge let out a sigh as he thought back to his first few months with Ducati where they had all been so supportive and gave him anything he needed or wanted, and how different it is now where they keep up the appearances of support for the media but behind closed doors it’s another story. Ducati try but Andrea gets all the extra support and all the new parts while he gets about as much support as the customer Ducati teams.

“You said yourself you needed a change, what Ducati are doing now is what Yamaha did in your last year. You made the right decision to leave to fight for another championship that Yamaha wouldn’t have helped with unless Vale retired.” 

Jorge smiled sadly at Aleix, ever the voice of reason, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulling him into a one armed hug and kissed Aleix’s forehead. “At least I always have one person who’s got my best interests at heart.”

Snuggling into Jorge’s body heat, Aleix let himself smile despite all of his troubles of not making it through the first lap in the race. Aleix was always amazed at how much Jorge appreciated him and his support, especially with the image that Jorge gave off of a perfectionist that doesn’t play well with others and yet he treated Aleix like he was the most amazing person walking on the Earth. 

“Where do you think you’ll end up?” Jorge knew that Aleix had been wanting to ask the question as soon as he had brought up the topic, if there was one person who Jorge would never hid the truth from, it was Aleix. He’d been the first person to find out about the Ducati deal and he would be the first person to know his next destination, just as soon as he made his mind up on where he wanted to go. 

“I’ve had a few offers from other teams but none that have got the right terms for me just yet. Everyone keeps talking like I’m going to Suzuki but there has been nothing more than a few initial meetings” A shudder rolled through Jorge’s body at the idea of yet more meetings over the coming months until he would know that his future in MotoGP was secured. 

Feeling the shudder, Aleix looked up at Jorge and pushed closer in an attempt to give off a sign of reassurance before asking the next question that had been playing on his mind “What about Aprilia?” 

Shocked Jorge turned to face Aleix and looked at him trying to find out what had brought on the one question he hadn’t expected and all that faced him was Aleix’s curious and unsure gaze. “There hasn’t been any mention of them” At the saddening look crossing Aleix’s face, Jorge couldn’t help but add a “Yet” to his sentence.

“Do you think they would?” 

Jorge kept searching Aleix’s face to try and figure out what the other rider was wanting to hear, for all their relationship had been a solid partnership for years, it didn’t mean it could survive all the trials of being a teammate and Jorge did not want to ruin what they had if it could be avoided.

“Why would they want me when they have you?” 

“Would you sign if they offered you the chance?” The way Aleix’s voice softened when asking showed Jorge all he needed to know, Aleix was feeling insecure about his own ride. Jorge had pushed all of Aleix’s struggles to the side of his mind due to the race and had not remembered that the Aprilia rider was just as likely to lose his seat as Jorge was, only Aleix had had even fewer results this season and had one 10th place to try and prove he should have a factory ride for another year even if his 3 mechanicals weren’t his fault.

“If I had the right contract then maybe but it wouldn’t be your seat I’m taking, I wouldn’t sign if that was the case.”

“You’d give up the ride for me? Why? What if that was your only option?” Aleix had sat up and pulled out of Jorge’s arms so he could search Jorge’s face as if it held all the answers in the universe.

Grabbing hold of Aleix’s hands, Jorge pulled them into his lap and started rubbing circles on the back of them with his thumbs “You deserve to be here, you’ve fought the hard way to get this ride and I would never forgive myself if I took that away from you, besides there’s plenty of rides in Superbikes and I’ve had offers over there.” That seemed to relax Aleix and he felt himself fall back into Jorge’s side. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, Aleix spoke up again “Do you think we’d make good teammates?” 

“I think we’d be the closest teammates in the whole paddock and there’d be less fights over parts, data and results” 

“Only if you accept that I’m the faster rider, old man” 

Jorge couldn’t help but snicker at the change in attitude of Aleix, back to the happy go lucky rider he fell head over heels for. “Old man eh? I’m sure this old man could still teach you a few tricks”

“Oh please, you’d have to catch me first” 

“Well don’t go complaining next race when you’re riding in my dust”

“I look forward to kicking you out of qualifying so you have to do it the hard way” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“You’ll have to find out at Le Man” 

As simple as that Jorge pulled Aleix into a kiss now knowing that they would be ok, no matter where there future headed Aprilia, Suzuki or Superbikes, it wouldn’t affect their relationship. If their competitive nature couldn’t stop them then contract time wasn’t going to.

**Author's Note:**

> For all that I would love these two to be teammates, it’s highly unlikely it will happen but I hope they both get confirmed seats for 2019. Don’t think I could watch MotoGP if Aleix isn’t there. 
> 
> Anyway Thank you for Reading and feel free to leave any comments you have xx


End file.
